Demons (Demons)
The Demons are the titular antagonists of the 1985 Italian horror film of the same name, and its 1986 sequel Demons 2. Formerly humans, these extremely dangerous beings are capable of destroying populations with a mere scratch from their fingernails. Biography After being invited to The Metropol, a newly renovated movie theater in Berlin, to attend a free screening of an unknown film, a group of diverse characters wander around the lobby. In the middle of the room sits an extravagant display of various objects: a motorcycle and a dummy wielding both a katana and metallic mask in the shape of a demon. Feeling a negative energy radiating off of the mask, a wise blind man warns his daughter, Liz, not to touch the thing. Unaware of his warnings, a rambunctious young prostitute by the name of Rosemary dons the mask to goof around with her co-worker, Carmen. After her pimp, Tony scolds her, Rosemary inadvertantly cuts her face as she takes the mask off, unknowingly infecting herself with the demonic plague. When the movie within the movie begins, it is revealed to be an average run of the mill horror film in which a group of teenagers explore the abandoned crypt of famed fortune teller, Nostradamus. The group soon finds Nostradamus' journal and a mask eerily similar to the one in the theater lobby. Reading into the book, the teenagers find an entry predicting the coming of a demonic apocalypse. Also present in the book is a warning stating whoever dons the mask will eventually transform into a demon themselves. It proves to be too late, however, as a teenager named Jerry is already wearing it, and just like Rosemary, cuts his cheek open when he takes it off. Feeling effects from her earlier injury, a queasy Rosemary arrives to the bathroom just in time for her infected wound to blister and pop, beginning her transformation. Meanwhile, the infected teenager on the movie screen transforms into a demon and murders his friends. Noticing how similar his situation was to Rosemary's, Carmen ventures down to the bathroom to check up on her friend, only to find that Rosemary has changed into a demon herself. Although Carmen escapes from her demonic friend, she is a scratched by Rosemary's newly formed claws. Tearing through the movie screen and into the audience, the viewers are able to see every stage of the film's demonic transformation in one of the film's most famous scenes: First, the infected wound bursts open, excreting a foul green pus. Next, their fingernails split in half as sharp black ones grow in their place. Then the person's eyes become a yellowish red color. Finally, fangs grow through the victim's gums, expelling their permanent teeth from their mouths. Now a demon, Carmen dives into the fleeing audience and infects Frank, a bitter old man on a date with his wife. Meanwhile on the balcony, Rosemary infects and seemingly kills Liz, her lover, and Werner. The movie theater, which appears to be under the demons' influence, seals the building's exits, trapping the guests inside with the demons. Hoping to find an emergency exit, the movie patrons split off into groups. This event proves consequential as the majority of the people are immediately killed and turned into demons off screen as they are never shown again after this. Making her way downstairs, the Rosemary demon chases some survivors down the hallway, successfully cornering a girl named Carla and scalping her in a storage closet. This proves to be her own undoing, though, as she is locked in the closet when the door is crushed by a vending machine. Based on her pained groaning, this scene shows that even the demons are susceptible to pain. Realizing that the events occuring in real time are eerily similar to the ones happening on the big screen, the surviving group of guests (College students Cheryl, George, Kathy, and Ken; Ingrid, the Theater's lone staff member; Ruth, Frank's now widowed wife; Tony the Pimp; and a few unnamed people) race to the projection booth to stop the film, only to find that everything is automated. This proves the theory that the demons have some form of influence over the building as a whole. Nonetheless, the survivors destroy the equipment and retreat to the balcony. Coming across the bodies of the two lovers and the mortally wounded and infected Werner, the group contemplate throwing the infected bodies into the seats below. Their train of thought is interrupted, however, when Frank, reborn as a demon, climbs a rope up to the balcony and attacks the group. While Tony is successful in knocking him over the railing, he fails to notice Liz and her lover's dead bodies transform into demons. As the infected Werner finds his way downstairs, the duo tackle Tony over the balcony, where he is killed and infected. As the survivors barricade the upstairs, a teenage couple named Hannah and Tommy narrowly evade the demons running amok downstairs. Little does Tommy know, Hannah has actually been infected with the slower acting version of the demonic infection: coming in contact with a demon's bile. He finds out the hard way when Hannah transforms into a demon when they are crawling through the ventilation system, allowing her to easily infect him. After a group of delinquents find a way to break into the building to evade a pair of cops, Werner escapes through the exit and falls unconscious in front of the officers. As the duo approach him, Werner transforms into a demon and infects an officer before being dispatched. Said officer eventually transformed into a demon himself and spreads the demonic virus throughout the city. As the punks are killed and turned into demons down below, the survivors on the balcony hear the demons attempting to enter their hiding spot. Believing them to be the authorities, the survivors broke down their barricades and inadvertantly let the demons in. Besides the four college students, everyone hiding on the balcony is killed and turned into demons. Escaping to the hallway, Cheryl, George, and Ken barely have time to recooperate from the demons' massacre as Kathy transforms into demon. Although Ken easily killed Kathy herself, her body proceeded to do something that know other demons had done before: an entirely inhuman demon hatches out of her back, proceeding to infect Ken. Although Ken tries his hardest to fight the demon taking his body over from within, he ultimately fails and transforms in the lobby, prompting Cheryl to hide in an adjacent room while George kills the demonic Ken with the katana on display in the lobby. It is revealed that the room Cheryl wandered into is the main part of the theater, every victim now a demon ready to kill her. In one of the film's most infamous scenes, George rides in on the motorcycle from the lobby, wielding the katana, and proceeds to kill every demon in the vicinity. Attracted to the noise of a helicopter falling through the ceiling, the demons attempt to ambush George and Cheryl, only for them to be sliced apart by the helicopter's blades. Relieved that the final demons inside The Metropol have been killed, George and Cheryl use a grappling hook and escape through the cieling hole. The couple are initially joyous that they've escaped, but they quickly notice that the demonic plague has infected the entire city of Berlin. The demons relentlessly chase them through the city until George and Cheryl come across an armed family escaping the city in their Jeep. The demons continue to chase them down the street as they make their way out of Berlin. The father in the family reveals that the city is the only location that's been invaded, so they're going down to the country to wait it out. Looking ahead at the coming sunrise, Cheryl, who had apparently been scratched on the side of her neck at one point, quickly transforms into a demon and attacks the caravan, only to be shot to death by the survivalist, leaving George the only human left from The Metropol movie theater. Set a few years after the first film, Demons 2 ''reveals that the events in Berlin (now known as the "Forbidden Zone") were isolated by the army, who built walls around the city and wiped out the demons plaguing the city. A documentary about the events from the first film airs throughout a highrise apartment building, where it is watched by a variety of characters: Hannah and George, a young couple expecting a baby; The Hallers, a family of four; Tommy, a child who is home alone; Mary, a prostitute on the job; Miss Wood, a lonely dog owner; a security guard; and Sally Day , a bipolar teenager who has locked herself in her bedroom during her sixteenth birthday party. The documentary shows an unnamed group of filmmakers enter the Forbidden Zone and begin exploring. They eventually come across the corpse of a demon. One of the filmmakers cuts her hand an inadvertantly drips blood on the demon's chest, which causes him to revitalize and brutally kill the group. The demon literally breaks the fourth wall when he notices Sally watching him on television. Much like it did in the Metropol, the demonic presence traps Sally in her bedroom as the demon climbs out of her TV, allowing him to infect her before he climbs back into the documentary. Sally, seemingly unscathed, unlocks her bedroom and joins her party guests as they sing "Happy Birthday." As the song comes to an end, Sally transforms into a demon and wreaks havoc throughout the party. By the end of her massacre, all but two guests are killed and infected. As her guests are transforming, Sally spews a toxic bile which burns through many of the building's floors and electrical system, locking down the building and putting it in a black out. The bile drips into Miss Wood's apartment, where her dog Davy licks it up and infects hitself. A tiny demon grows out of Davy's mouth and proceeds to maul his owner to death. Meanwhile, the demonic party guests escape Sally's apartment and proceed to pillage the other floors. George and Mary, trapped in a partially cracked elevator, witness the demonic party guests killing many tennants and the security guard as they make their way to downstairs, where a group of bodybuilders are finishing up their workout. Although the demons kill a number of them, many of the bodybuilders are able to barricade themselves in the parking garage. Joined by the Haller family and a group of survivors, they prepare for another demonic onslaught using whatever they can get their hands on. Upstairs, a now demonic Tommy breaks into Hannah's apartment and chases her around. In a sequence that mirrors Kathy's death in the first film, a demon bursts out of Tommy's body. Unlike Kathy's newborn demon however, this one is a small, winged creature. It proceeds to fly after Hannah, who is able to trap it in another room but the winged creature keeps terrorize Hannah. Stuck in the elevator, Mary is infected when the security guard reaches his arm into the small space and scratches her. George intially escapes her by climbing the elevator shaft, but it starts back up and catches up with him, forcing George to beat the demonic Mary to death with a piece of the ceiling grate. This begins his journey to find his wife. Much like they did in the first film, the demons successfully break through barricades in the parking garage and proceed to fight the survivors. While they intitially have the upperhand, the survivors are eventually overwhelmed and killed or transformed into demons, leaving behind only Ingrid Haller, whose parents earlier locked her away in a car. After taunting her for a few moments, the demons leave the parking garage and trek back up the stairs in search of new victims. What happens to Ingrid Haller is unknown. After George finds Hannah and saves her from the flying demon (George kills it with a umbrella), the couple are joined by Danny and Ulla, the only surviving guests from Sally's party. Hearing them, a bloodthirsty Sally leads the remaining demons up the many flights of stairs towards the heroes. Just in the nick of time, George is able to create a gas leak that seemingly blows up all of the demons. As the group makes it to the roof, Danny suddenly transforms into a demon and infects Ulla, resulting in George pushing both of them to their deaths. With the help of a rope and the skills he learned at a few rescue courses, George successfully scales the wall with Hannah and makes it to the roof of the empty television studio next door. Sally, who is rvealed to have survived the explosion, quickly climbs down the rope after them. Just as she reaches the bottom, George impales her against the wall with a metal pipe, seemingly killing her for the second time. Entering the television studio, Hannah goes into labor and gives birth to a baby boy. The moment of joy between the couple and their new child is shattered, however, when Sally, who at this point is blind and barely alive, wanders aimlessly into the studio. Rather than attack, the demon balls up on the floor and dies. That's not all, though. Much like the demon who infected her, Sally appears on the studio's multiple television screens and attempts to climb back into the real world, only to be smashed by George's metal pipe, thus ending the demonic outbreak once and for all. Methods of infection 1. Scratching your face on the demonic mask. 2. A scratch from the claw of a demon. 3. A bite from a demon. 4. Coming in contact with the demon's bite. Trivia ''Demons was followed by eight sequels. Of the eight, ''Demons 2 ''is the only one to feature the titualar demons from the first film. Category:Demon Category:Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hostile Species Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mature Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Satanism Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Zombies